A typical example of a conventional adhesive bandage used personally to cover a minor wound or a minor burn on a human body is illustrated in FIG. 25 of the drawing of Japanese Pat. Application No. 60-38279 published in Japanese Official Gazette of Pat. Application No. 61-196958. The adhesive bandage illustrated therein comprises (i) a strip of tape, or bandage proper, having an adhesive inside and (ii) a gauze pad fixed to the center of the inside and covered with two sheets of protective paper. In use, the protective papers are removed to expose the pad, and the bandage proper is applied on a minor wound or burn so as to cover the injury exactly with the pad.
There is a case where, although a wound or burn is one of a minor nature on a finger of one hand, only the other hand can be used to cover the injury. Thus, in such a case, in order to cover the injury with the foregoing conventional bandage, its protective papers must be removed and the bandage proper must be applied to the injury so as to cover it exactly with the pad, only b one hand. However, such operations are not always easy. Also, in such a case, if the conventional bandage is used, the bandage proper may be accidentally applied on a position other than the intended position before the user is able to apply it on the intended position. Moreover, in such a case, with the conventional bandage, different portions of the inside, or adhesive side, of the bandage proper may stick to each other before the user can apply it on the intended position. Also, there is a case where, although one of two sides of the inside of the bandage proper opposed to each other with was correctly applied, different portions of the other side may stick to each other. Thus, with the conventional bandage, if only one hand can be used to cover the injury, it is possible that the user may not succeed in applying the bandage proper only at one time, but may let it or some portion of it stick to an unintended portion before being able to apply it correctly. And, in such an event, the user makes one more attempt to correctly apply the bandage proper, but the portion of it which stuck to the unintended portion in the previous attempt no longer has the same adhesive strength as before and, hence, it may be necessary for the user to throw away the useless bandage and use a new bandage.